More Holes than a Swiss Cheese
by ariana-lizFAN
Summary: "Hell, that girl killed the dance floor!", "The girl dances with style! I'm speechless!" –Everything was flowing the way it was supposed to be for Rogue, at least, until–CUT! "I was just sitting here when this whole stupid thing suddenly broke down!" Humiliation itself is cruel.


**A/N: Hey, guys! Miss me? You know you do. XD And, aww, I miss you, too. Hart hart! 3 Anyway, it's been a while and for all those who have no idea who I am, (I am very much aware that you do not care XD) let me introduce myself by telling you that I'm a sucker for writing who wrote the not-very-pleasing story, "Sucker for Love", which I discontinued. I used to go by the pen name FiorellaMaxine, when a giant brick decided to appear and block my account. Thank you, Mr. Brick. The hell did I do to you? Moving on, this story is about dancing and probably my future stories will be, too since I heart Chachi Gonzales very much. Hart Hart again! Okay, maybe not all but maybe half of it. Okay, I'll shut up now.**

**#ILoveOliviaChachi4Ever3**

* * *

_**More Holes than a Swiss Cheese**_

_**Summary:**__ "Hell, that girl killed the dance floor!", "The girl dances with style! I'm speechless!" –Everything was flowing the way it was supposed to be for Rogue until–CUT! "I was just sitting here when this whole stupid thing suddenly broke down!" Humiliation itself is cruel._

_**Genre: **__Romance, Humor, Friendship, etc._

_**Disclaimer: **__The name's Maxine, NOT Hiro Mashima. (Apparently, the Allied Power decided to bomb Hiroshima for being so cruel. [get it?] Why you ask. Find out yourself. :P…. Hint: GrayLu is my OTP, alongside with RoLu and StiCy)_

* * *

"_**ROGUE!**_"

.

.

.

.

.

_To hell with that scream. I ain't waking up_.

.

.

.

.

.

"**C'MON! **Get up! Time for our first day of school!" 9-year-old, Sting, shouted aloud at his cousin as he shook him hardly on his bed. Fortunately, those plate tectonics are kind enough to restrain the massive earthquake about to occur by his not-so-loud scream–**correction**… THUNDERING SCREAM!

But, also unfortunately...

"Pipe down, Mango-head! I'll get up in a few minutes!" Rogue, same age as him, grumbled while burying his head in a pillow. He's just as excited as Sting going to school since it is first day again. But who in the world lost their minds would wake up at 5:00 in the morning when school starts at 7:00 am?! Tooooootally, not so cool for him.

"Who are you calling 'Mango-head', Charcoal-head?! _**WAKE UUUP!**_" The desperate Sting Eucliffe pushed the almighty, annoyed Rogue Cheney out of the bed.

And that's when you can hear a loud 'thud' in the room.

"Oww! What was that for?!" Rogue rubbed the back of his and glared at Sting, who doesn't seem to be intimidated by his cousin, who is seriously having mood swings according to him.

"Well, apparently, someone wants his idiotic face to get dragged downstairs for being such a lazy dork!" And of course, this aggravated the already-ready-to-murder-a-blonde-haired-guy Rogue. He grabbed the closest thing to him and threw it on Sting's face. And much to Sting's chagrin, the thing was a very thick book.

"Watch your words! Your volcanic mouth seems to be ready to explode because of sleeping for only 7 hours! I thought active volcanoes erupt within 10 000 years. It's too early to be releasing all the magma, which in your case, is a very loud voice and tiny drops of saliva! It's five in the morning and school doesn't start before seven!" Rogue shouted back. His entire face is turning red from anger and irritation. All hell broke loose!

.

Both of their father, Weisslogia and Skiadrum, heard loud bangs and insults. They both rushed toward Rogue's room and opened the door, only to be greeted by an empty, messy room while they heard a 'bam'. Luck wasn't with Sting and Rogue's sides because to their fathers' surprise, their sons were bickering by the merciless door and knocked them out.

* * *

**6:30 am**

The third-graders were sitting at the dining table wearing their new school uniforms and covered with bandages. They were still glaring at each other but stopped when their fathers gave them a stern look.

"Mind explaining us what happened?" Weisslogia broke the silence while crossing his arms. The two children simultaneously bombarded them their explanations with actions, leaving the fathers to have bloody ears (not literally).

"Shush!" Thank you for silencing them, Skiadrum. You can now receive your 1-year supply of hair growers and shavers with cream. (Whut?)

"One at a time! Who started your argument?"

.

.

"He started it!"

"He started it!"

.

.

And the throwing of affronts began once again.

Skiadrum rolled his eyes and Weisslogia interrupted the two, "Just shut up and prepare yourselves for school!"

* * *

**6:48 am**

Sting and Rogue were standing in front of Magnolia Academy's gate. They stared at their new school with admiration of how big it is. They totally forgot their fight earlier as they ran inside with a grin coated on their faces. Both boys continued to run until they got tired.

"Whoo! That was tiring, huh?" Sting said as he wiped his sweat.

No response.

"Rogue?"

He looked at Rogue and…. O_O

He was staring at a bulletin board, where there was a picture of students wearing dance costumes with a blonde girl at the middle holding a trophy posted in it. And thus, a smirking Sting decided to tease him.

"Oi, Rogue! Your so-called 'magma', is turning into lava. I thought you said active volcanoes are supposed to erupt within 10 000 years? Don't you think it's a bit early to be 'drooling'?"

Rogue had his eyes wide and checked if he really was drooling.

.

.

He wasn't

.

.

He turned to Sting, who was holding back his laughter, angrily. But poor Rogue because he lost his childhood pride of Sting laughing very hard.

"Hahahaha! You should've seen your face! It was priceless!" Rogue had his ego hurt and glared at the playful Sting.

"Haha, very funny, Sting." Sarcasm.

"Whatever, you can continue laughing if you want. And when I said the volcano thingy, I meant including a loud voice. Maybe a large storm hit your ears and flooded it with trashes and wastes. You should clean your ears. It's polluted already. The trashes and wastes must be blocking your ears which prevented you from hearing." Rogue continued with a bored look, disguising his hurt pride.

"Okay okay! I'll stop. C'mon, we're gonna be late for the orientation." Sting dragged Rogue straight to the auditorium.

What a messed up school year. For Rogue at least. Or that was he thought.

* * *

**A/N: I came in like a wreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeecking ball~ ….. Don't get me wrong. I don't like Miley Cyrus, especially her music videos. Just eww. Well, I used to like her when she was still Hannah Montana. Luv that girl! And the show, of course. Anyway, I love Cristina Grimmie! She sang "Wrecking Ball" on "The Voice" and dang, she's good! Watch her, you won't regret it! And Chachi! I love Chachi for her dancing skills while I love Cristina with singing. But I love Chachi more 'cuz I'm soooo into dancing! I wish to be like her! Hart Hart for the 3****rd**** time! 3 Okay, I'll shut up again. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Well, I'm not good in writing comedy but I tried my best. So it won't hurt to be hopeful that you had a good laugh, right? Okay, that's enough. Gotta go!**

**#EnglishIsn'tMyFirstLanguage #ILoveChachiAndCristina:3**


End file.
